Lost Soul
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Minha primeira fict de Kardia e Degel...Yaoi


**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à bandai e à Kurumada, eu uso apenas seus adoráveis cavaleiros para interpretá-los à minha maneira XDDD**

Somos cavaleiros de ouro, nossa missão é proteger a deusa, cumprir suas ordens, proteger o santuário. Nascemos e crescemos apenas para isso, não há espaço para mais nada em nossas vidas.

Desde pequenos treinamos àrduamente para estarmos preparados para defender nossas casas. Passamos inúmeras dificuldades durante a infância, testes que poderiam matar pessoas comuns. Estudamos, lutamos, tudo como se não houvesse um amanhã para ver o sol nascer.

E para dizer a verdade, não há, não para nós.

Nossos futuros são incerto desde o dia em que abrimos os olhos pela primeira vez. Esperar amar e ser amado, tudo isso jogamos fora em nome da Deusa.

Desde temperaturas baixíssimas abaixo de zero até o árido deserto, somos expostos à todo tipo de dificuldades.

Eu, particularmente, preferia ter uma vida pacífica, enfurnado em minha biblioteca com meus óculos de aro de metal, engolindo todo o tipo de conhecimento que esse mundo nos permite absorver. Mas isso não é uma opção. Não para nenhum de nós.

Nem para ele, Kardia, o cavaleiro da casa de escorpião. Eu o conhecia bem, como a palma da minha mão. Alto, os cabelos eram dourados como o sol, longos, olhos azuis agitados. Bonito, muito bonito. Mas sua personalidade era ainda mais marcante que a sua aparência.

Reclamações reclamações e mais reclamações. Tudo que não envolvia gasto desnecessário de energia parecia irritantemente chato para ele. Vinha até minha casa para falar, e como falava. Muitas vezes eu pensava que ele deveria ter os lábios selados como selamos nossos deuses em jarros.

De fato, eu considerei a idéia muitas vezes, apesar de jamais tê-la colocado em prática. O que era uma pena.

-Dias chatos, sem batalhas, apesar da guerra santa, o que preciso fazer para conseguir um pouco de ação por aqui? Vou acabar indo até o inferno para buscar uma luta com Cerberus, apenas por ele ter três cabeças- dizia- preciso viver, respirar, lutar, suar, é para isso que nasci, mesmo que viva apenas por poucos anos mais, quero aproveitar enquanto ainda respiro.

Jamais entendi tamanha urgência.

Mas foi em uma dessas noites que cometi o maior erro de minha vida. Enquanto ele bebia descontroladamente e esbravejava sobre uma coisa qualquer, estávamos muito próximos.

O cheiro dele era inebriante, me excitava. Sim, um homem formado, jovem, porém com seu corpo masculino bem-definido. Um belo e aterrorizantemente atraente homem. Apenas um pouco da bebida maldita, a proximidade dos nossos corpos, admirei seu corpo quase nú em trajes comuns. A túnica de algodão destacava seus músculos. Não havia percebido que ele notou meus olhares, sorrindo, como se tramasse alguma coisa.

E ele veio ao meu templo mais tarde depois da festa (os gregos festejam demais), dessa vez não para reclamar. E ele falava ainda quando meu corpo se moveu sem eu perceber em sua direção, tomando seu rosto que estava tão perto para mim, nos beijamos furiosamente de início, com urgência, famintos, movidos pelo desejo ardente que eu nem ao menos sabia que sentia por ele.

Não havia notado quando ele me levara à meu quarto, arrancara a minha roupa, rasgando o tecido delicado. Não havia notado quando eu havia deitado em minha cama, quando ele havia se despido também e passeava pelo meu corpo com seus lábios e língua.

Jamais imaginei tê-lo assim, para mim, e eu gritava, e gemia para ele, fazendo sua boca sorrir e rir enquanto se declarava entre um beijo e outro em meu corpo.

Eu vi seu corpo brilhar com o suor que escorria em seu peito e seus cabelos balançarem com seu corpo entre uma respiração descompassada e outra.

Suas mãos fortes me puxavam cada vez mais, como se quizesse se fundir definitivamente comigo. Suas mãos em minha cintura, sua voz rouca ritmada, e a sua respiração. Era tudo inebriante, e eu não podia mais me controlar, durante o resto da noite deixei-me levar por sensações desconhecidas,uma noite de delírios em comemoração à Baco.

Não se enganem, realmente não me importo de ter me deitado com um homem. Vivo na Grécia afinal, e os gregos à milênios não se importam com as imoralidades dos católicos perante à duas pessoas do mesmo sexo.

Jamais havia provado um sabor como aquele, alguém jamais havia me segurado daquela maneira, feito meus nervos tremerem de êxtase como ele fez, feito meu corpo se contrair e fazer a minha mente tão racionalista anuviar-se como ele fez.

Em seu corpo, conheci a perfeição, em seus olhos conheci sua alma.

Mas eu, imaturo emocionalmente jamais admiti estar apaixonado. Usei a bebida como uma desculpa esfarrapada.

Talvez o motivo pelo qual ele tenha deixado a minha casa na manhã seguinte foi o meu medo. Tive medo da rejeição, medo de amar alguém como eu, um cavaleiro, medo da morte precoce a qual estamos fadados.

-Foi um erro- eu disse, e ele se vestiu, magoado, sem ao menos dizer uma palavra, o que era atípico de Kardia, ele me deixou.

E foram essas palavras que eu deixei ecoando em minha cabeça ao lado das lembranças que pareciam ter colado em minha pele, queimando por onde ele havia passado.

Como uma criança birrenta, meus treinos e lutas ao seu lado passaram a ser um pesadelo, ele me rejeitava, comprava brigas sem motivo, parou de vir para meu templo para reclamar.

Muitas vezes eu ri, sorri, fiz-me de rogado. Finji não me importar, mas a verdade é que repeti à mim mesmo que isso era o melhor para nós, mesmo não acreditando.

Até a missão de Graad.

Algo em mim, algo dentro de minha alma me alertara que seria minha última missão. Assim, não poderia ir sem ao menos tentar me redmir pelo meu erro, por não ter deixado o gelo em meu coração se derreter apenas para ele.

E ele me acompanhou até as terras congelantes com a mente afiada empolgada com a idéia de enfrentar cavaleiros tão poderosos quanto nós.

Meu orgulho, meu grande orgulho não me permitiu utilizar as palavras adequadas para me desculpar. Eu segurei em sua mão e ele olhou para mim, surpreso.

-Quero que saiba- eu disse, mas não completei a frase e ele me beijou nos lábios, lenta e docemente, senti sua língua invadir minha boca e por alguns segundos, não sabia nem ao menos como respirar mais. E ele me soltou, devagar, olhando-me nos olhos tão profunda e apaixonadamente como na outra noite.

Com palavras ao mesmo tempo gentis e impacientes ele se despediu de mim, seu ao menos eu notar.

-É apenas uma batalha, Degel, não se despeça como se fosse sua morte. Você não vai ser idiota o suficiente para morrer enquanto procuramos Posseidon.

Ele não poderia saber. Nós somos cavaleiros de Atena, nós vivemos e lutamos como se não houvesse um amanhã.

Ele se recusou a ouvir meu discurso. Droga droga droga, após o enorme esforço que fiz para tentar me desculpar, ele me calou e voltamos a andar.

Vi seu olhar queimar em chamas de ciúmes quando abracei meu velho amigo Unity e questionar meu amor por um milésemo de segundo. Questionar? Eu jamais havia lhe dito algo.

Eu não fazia idéia de que ele realmente sabia que tinha pouco tempo, e deixou-se ser consumido por sua doença sem ao menos se despedir.

"Não Degel, você não vai morrer"

Seu coração era frágil, isso eu sabia, mas jamais imaginara que era isso que o levaria à morte tão precocemente. Era isso e sua ânsia pelas lutas. Sua ânsia pelo sangue.

Radamantis, Pandora, ambos ali, em minha frente, eu me deixei partir. É claro, era minha obrigação como cavaleiro. Mas eu sabia também qual era a força de Kardia, e o que ele pretendia quando começou a lutar com o Juiz.

Senti seu cosmo explodindo, e, assim diminuindo rapidamente, como se escorresse entre meus dedos da mão.

Não tenho palavras para descrever a dor em meu próprio coração. Desejei do fundo de minha alma apenas mais uma chance para me desculpar, segurá-lo em meus braços, sentir o sabor do seu beijo e seu corpo dentro do meu, com a fúria e a força de sua vida. Aquele mundo novo que ele havia me mostrado, em apenas uma noite eu havia ido do inferno para o mais pefeito dos céus, iluminado, quente e imensamente energético.

Tudo em sua vida fora como ele, sua vida, sua morte, o sexo, tudo, Kardia, com muita força e coragem, com a alma incendiando e seu cosmo brilhante, e com a mesma velocidade, se apagando, em silêncio.

Mas agora já não é mais posível, eu não poderia mais me arrepender e pedir perdão, e amá-lo e segurá-lo em meus braços e por isso tomei minha decisão, irei encontrar-me com ele em outra vida, e esta será minha última batalha.

...oooOOOooo...

_Olá, meus amigos, minhas amigas, amigos de um modo geral (frase que meu professor do cursinho costumava dizer com frequência)_

_Já fazia muito tempo que eu não postava uma shortfict, e essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma somente do Kardia e do Degel._

_Gosto das ficts deles, mas não tenho o costume de escrevê-las, mas eu havia prometido fazer uma fict deles para PandoraL.C, espero que ela goste XDD_

_Não consigo mais escrever com a mesma frequência (que não era muita) de antigamente X_x falta inspiração e uns problemas pessoais não andam ajudando, estresse é uma desgraça._

_Mas como dizem por aí, problemas todo mundo tem, temos que tentar dar a volta por cima e finalmente as coisas estão melhorando para mim *-*_

_Quanto à fict, espero que tenham gostado, eu não tenho um corretor ortográfico e nem uma beta reader para corrigir meus erros, perdoem-me se tiver muito tenso xD_

_Obrigada à quem leu até aqui, reviews e comentários me deixariam mto feliz XDD_

bjos


End file.
